poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender is an upcoming Family Guy/Pokémon/Nickelodeon TV crossover made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The world is divided into four nations -- the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and and the Air Nomads -- each represented by a natural element for which the nation is named. Benders have the ability to control and manipulate the element from their nation. Only the Avatar is the master of all four elements. The ruthless Fire Nation wants to conquer the world but the only bender who has enough power, the Avatar, has disappeared ... until now. His tribe soon discovers that Aang is the long-lost Avatar. Now Katara and Sokka must safeguard Aang on his journey to master all four elements and save the world from the Fire Nation. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Moose, Granny, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Grandmother Bear, Grandfather Bear, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, the Crystal Prep Girls, Pazu, Sheeta, the Dola Gang, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Nightstriker, Master Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock guest star in this series. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Poultrion, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, James Woods, Sheriff Nichols, Diane Simmons, Colonel Muska, Roger Klotz, Ned Cauphee, Boomer Bledsoe, Willie White, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), Attila and Hun, Hunter J, Juniper Montage, Kylo Ren, and The Dazzlings will work for Fire Lord Ozai in this series. *Doug was originally made by Nickelodeon, who did Avatar: The Last Airbender before Disney owned the rights. *This series marks it's debut of Starkiller. List of episodes: Season 1: #The Boy in the Iceberg #The Avatar Returns #The Southern Air Temple #The Warriors of Kyoshi #The King of Omashu #Imprisoned #Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World #Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku #The Waterbending Scroll #Jet #The Great Divide #The Storm #The Blue Spirit #The Fortuneteller #Bato of the Water Tribe #The Deserter #The Northern Air Temple #The Waterbending Master #The Siege of the North, Part 1 #The Siege of the North, Part 2 Season 2: #The Avatar State #The Cave of Two Lovers #Return to Omashu #The Swamp #Avatar Day #The Blind Bandit #Zuko Alone #The Chase #Bitter Work #The Library #The Desert #The Serpent's Pass #The Drill #City of Walls and Secrets #The Tales of Ba Sing Se #Appa's Lost Days #Lake Laogai #The Earth King #The Guru #The Crossroads of Destiny Season 3: #The Awakening #The Headband #The Painted Lady #Sokka's Master #The Beach #The Avatar and the Firelord #The Runaway #The Puppetmaster #Nightmares and Daydreams #The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion #The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse #The Western Air Temple #The Firebending Masters #The Boiling Rock, Part 1 #The Boiling Rock, Part 2 #The Southern Raiders #The Ember Island Players #Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King #Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters #Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno #Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series Category:TV series Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers